


Compression

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Groping, M/M, Public Sex, boys shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto needs some help buying new workout clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compression

**Author's Note:**

> for Andy, because she's awesome and now she's on break!! ♥ [we are so frequently on the same wavelength, it's scary...](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/91525445052/i-love-their-matching-jogging-outfits)

"Rin!" Makoto quickened his pace, and caught up to Rin outside the sports store. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked anxiously, clearly knowing that he _was_ late, but hoping that Rin didn't mind too much.

"Nah, I just got here," Rin answered casually. Makoto grinned, and Rin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"No," Makoto shook his head. "I was just reminded of something Nagisa said at the festival... never mind."

Rin shook his head at Makoto's strangeness. "I thought Haru was coming, too?"

"Oh, I lost him," Makoto sighed.

"You... do we have to look for him?" Rin asked, looking around the mall quickly.

"No, that's not... he's not a little kid!" Makoto laughed. "No, we went in the entrance by the pet store. They have that big wall of aquariums with fish? Haru stopped outside there, staring at the fish, and he wouldn't move. He told me to _just get some shorts_ for him, and he went inside." Makoto made a face.

Rin looked at Makoto suspiciously. "Is that all right? He's not going to try anything... weird? Naigsa told me some strange story..."

Makoto laughed half-heartedly. "No, no, it... it should be fine... there's no... no open water, all the fishtanks are... are lidded... ...I checked." He sighed.

"The fact that you had to check is really, really sad," Rin said somewhat sympathetically.

"Ah, well, we should..." Makoto pointed to the store. Rin nodded, and they headed inside. "Thanks so much for helping me! I've outgrown my old workout clothes, unbelievably."

"I believe it," Rin looked Makoto over critically. And then he turned his face away. "Although it's disgraceful for an athlete to be caught without clothes to work out in."

"Haru said I could just use my swim suits, but..." Makoto trailed off.

"That boy needs psychological care," Rin replied flatly.

Makoto smiled at Rin affectionately. Rin caught Makoto's expression from the corner of his eye, and had to turn his face away.

"S-so, what are you looking for? Track pants, shorts?" Rin asked.

"Er, well, I thought... you know, those pants you wear, what are those called?" Makoto asked, looking fussily at some shirts.

Rin smirked a bit. "Well, of course, you want to be just like me. You mean the compression pants?"

"Yeah, those," Makoto looked at him, and he was smiling somewhat wickedly. "I was going to say _tights_ , but I figured that wasn't right."

Rin laughed and punched Makoto's arm. "Y'think? Damn. _Tights_ , he says, and he calls himself a Captain..."

"To be fair, it was Nagisa who decided that," Makoto shrugged, unruffled. "So, those have some sort of advantage, I'd guess?"

"Somewhat, it's personal preference, too, but they do help wick away perspiration." Rin led Makoto to where the compression pants were. "Also, there have been studies which prove that they can improve a certain measure of your blood oxygenation slightly, so it's especially good for an anaerobic exercise like running." Rin gave Makoto a dirty look. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No!" Makoto denied, even though he was clearly laughing in Rin's general direction. "I _was_ sort of wondering if there was something special about the brains of guys who specialized in the butterfly..."

Rin rolled his eyes, flushing. "Don't compare me to the _replacement_."

"Aw, don't call Rei that," Makoto pouted.

Rin's ears pinked, and he pulled out a pair of pants. "Whatever, fine, it's not like we're even at the same school, so. But he's got a lot of work to do if he really wants to compete! Tch. Here, is this about the right size? You got so freakin' huge..."

Makoto took the pants and looked them over. "Mm," he considered them, and then held them to his waist. "What do you think?"

It wasn't like Rin wasn't used to seeing Makoto in skin-tight pants, so that wasn't something that could get him excited. Of course not. "Th-they look about right? I guess. You'll have to try them on, I think. What else do you need? A track jacket?"

"Yeah, I probably need a couple. They're really comfortable," Makoto sighed.

"Idiot, they're for working out!" Rin laughed at him, poking Makoto in the side.

"Ow!" Makoto squirmed away from Rin, making a face like that of a child. "I know! But that's _why_ they're comfortable, because you have to be comfortable to work out!"

Rin was still shaking his head when they got to the track jackets. Some of them were part of sets and some were not. Makoto picked up a plain orange one. 

"Lots of pockets would be good, right?" he asked.

"Well, sure, carry your cell, your keys, maybe some money... Here, how about this one instead?" He picked up one with green shoulders, arms, and hood. That would look good with Makoto's broad frame and coloring.

"Ah, good," Makoto agreed instantly. 

Since he was so agreeable... Rin moved over and picked up another one, which was part of a set. "Do you ever wear black?" he asked skeptically.

"I-I'm sure I must!" Makoto looked embarrassed, and Rin simultaneously wanted to bully him and to comfort him. "Well, my swim suits are always black..."

"That doesn't count!" Rin laughed. This track suit was black with green stripes in places. He held it up to Makoto.

For some reason, he shivered.

"Huh, ok. I'll try it on. Are you buying anything?" Makoto asked.

Rin looked around, and shrugged. "Well, since I'm here. I should probably get some new sandals. And shoes. And some socks. I'll grab some energy bars, too, I'm running low. You get started trying that stuff on and I'll check on you, ok?"

"Sure!" Makoto answered cheerfully, like a puppy.

Rin smiled. "Are you planning on jogging in the compression pants and nothing over them? Because I don't know..."

"I have to grab shorts for Haru, too, don't worry!" Makoto laughed, shaking his head at Rin like Rin was being exasperating.

Ten minutes later, Rin went to the changing room to see how Makoto was doing. Only one booth was occupied, so he figured that had to where Makoto was. 

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Rin?" Makoto sounded slightly nervous and panicky. "I-I'm not really sure. I have the pants on, but they're... kinda weird... and tight..."

"Well, they're supposed to be tight, but too tight is bad. Are they too tight?" Rin asked.

"How do I tell if they're too tight?" Makoto replied.

Rin rolled his eyes. "I'm coming in," he grumbled. Makoto started to protest, but Rin was already inside.

Makoto's top half was naked, and the compression pants ended up above his ankles, which was where that style was supposed to end... 

They sure were tight.

Makoto's bottom lip was quivering, sticking out. "It's not right, is it?"

"Well," Rin stared at Makoto's waist. And butt. And groin. Fuck. "It's not giving you muffin top," Rin reached out and snapped the waistband, proving that it had some give. And that Makoto's body was hard and that his cheeks turned pink easily.

"Ah! Is... is that how you can tell?" Makoto asked him earnestly.

Rin was trying not to smile. "Just tell me how they feel?"

"They're weird! They're really... tight, I mean, I know, _compression_ , but they really do... and I mean, swim suits are tight, too, but the fabric is different, lighter, and..." Makoto kept turning, frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Rin couldn't imagine what he was frowning at. Everything he was looking at was _just fine._ "You know, these pants have another advantage." He licked his lips slowly.

"What's that?" Makoto asked, distracted as he was still examining his image in the mirror.

Rin's heart pounded, and then he just went for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? He put his hand on Makoto's waist, and let it slide down to just above Makoto's crotch. "Well, they really are... _tight_ , and _fitted_ , so... often, you don't need to bother... with a _cup_. That's a _lot_ more comfortable."

Makoto's body went still, and his eyes in the mirror were as wide as saucers. But, he wasn't moving Rin's hand away. "Oh... ah... yeah... yeah, that's... that's true..."

"But, if you're going to do that, they _really_ have to fit well. So. Do they? Fit? Well?" Rin went up on the balls of his feet, and he whispered into Makoto's ear. He could lick Makoto's ear right now. He could.

"Er!" Makoto's ear turned as red as a tomato, and he closed his eyes. That was too bad, but the way he scrunched up his face was cute, too. "I... I suppose so..."

"Suppose?" Rin smirked, and then he did it. He licked the bottom of Makoto's earlobe, and Makoto squeaked. Feeling high from that, Rin pushed on, and pushed his hand down. "Let me check for you, then. Is that ok?"

Rin wasn't breathing, and he wasn't sure that Makoto was, either. Makoto barely cracked open one eye, and he shivered. "Ah... do... do what you want. Rin."

To cover for what the sound of his name from Makoto's voice _like that_ did to him, he chomped down on Makoto's shoulder, and then he felt up Makoto's crotch.

This was so dirty. He was doing dirty things to Makoto in a changing room. It was great.

"Shit, Makoto, you're big," Rin exhaled.

"Well, you're not exactly... small..." Makoto huffed, and he opened his eyes. And moved his hip.

Bumping into Rin's...

" _Shit_..." Rin squeezed Makoto, and Makoto quickly covered his mouth to try to muffle his groan. He turned to face Rin and Rin faced him and they looked into each other's eyes and...

Makoto grabbed him, and kissed him. Makoto's fingers pushed into Rin's hair, pulling strands out of the loose ponytail, and then Makoto's arm came around Rin's waist, and Rin felt like he was being pulled in.

Secure.

The kiss broke off and Rin nipped at Makoto's bottom lip. Makoto smiled, and he was still just looking at Rin.

"We can't do this here," he whispered, while tightening his hold on Rin. 

"Why not?" Rin asked, his mind blank to everything except he could feel Makoto's _compressed_ bulge and it was right against his own bulge, and...

"It's a changing room! Someone could hear us!" Makoto was still keeping his voice down, despite the panic in his tone, despite his fingertips still pressing into Rin's side.

Someone probably _would_ hear them. They might get kicked out of the store. Makoto might tear right out of those compression pants. "Hopefully, they'll enjoy the show," Rin muttered, and he grabbed Makoto's ears, pulling him into another kiss.

  


* * *

  


Haru wandered into the sporting goods store, hoping to find Rin and Makoto at the checkout lane, but no. He went over to the men's clothing section, and didn't see them, so he went to the changing room.

He was about to ask for Makoto. There was only one changing room occupied, but it was possible they had already left the sporting goods store entirely. Before he could get even a syllable out, he heard something. And then he heard something else. He stood there for a minute more, hearing more things, verifying.

That was definitely Rin and Makoto.

Haru went to stand outside the changing room. Fortunately, he'd picked up some pamphlets at the pet store about exotic fish. After about five or ten minutes, a stranger came up toward him, wanting to use the changing rooms. Without looking up, Haru said clearly, "These are no good. You have to use the one over there."

"Oh, thanks," the guy responded, obediently turning on his heel.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped Rin and Makoto were almost done.

And that Makoto hadn't forgotten his shorts.

  


* * *

  



End file.
